Dark Thief
by Shinigami1951
Summary: Don't know what to say really. Heero is really rich and is being made to marry Relena! Relena bashing! Duo is a poor street rat who is taken in by Quatre. Yaoi 1+R 1x2 3+4


Hi Ya! This is an AU fic. Yaoi, 1x2x1 and 3x4 with mention of 1+R, enjoy and feed me with reviews and comments! ^_^ In this Zechs is not Millardo the two are completely different people and Millardo is Relena's father not brother.  
  
  
He moved silently and secretly through the dark and dinery streets. He made no sound as he slide through the shadows. No one show him move. He was invisible. He was Shinigami.  
  
Dark Thief - Prologue  
  
It had been a long and hard day. The police force was over run with crimes and mainly thieves.  
Heero Yuy, top detective, partner to the heir of the whole of the city and hated it was tried the last thing he needed when he got home was a visit from his family. But for some reason his cousin and lover were there to see him.  
Trowa Barton stood up and hugged Heero gently. "Long time no see." Relena commented as the two cousins hugged.  
Trowa had been arranged to married a young girl named Catherine but Trowa had been able to prove that Quatre Raberba Winner would make a far better mate than Catherine Bloom. Heero hadn't been so lucky. His arranged married to Relena Peacecraft was something he had tried so hard to get out off but as no one better came along his parents forced him into married. The marriage date was set for Relena's 18th birthday, which was in three months time, meanwhile Heero was thankful for Relena's belief that there should be no sex until the wedding night, she wanted to be a virgin on her special day, and Heero didn't have to share a room or bed with her.  
The large house that they lived in was Relena's father but that moment in time Relena's father was on holiday.  
"We're on holiday here and came to pay you a visit. You don't mind do you?"  
Heero smiled at the young blond, "Of course not. You two are welcome any time you want."  
  
Trowa and Quatre were still there a week later when Relena's family arrived back, Millardo her father with his husband Trieze, after Relena's mother had died in childbirth her father took on a gay lover so that there wouldn't be any fear of Trieze dieing in labour.  
Millardo was a grand man, built well and loved his daughter and her chosen one after all it was at Heero's tenth birthday party that Relena had seen him and still eight years on she had a very huge and growing obsession with him. After Heero's parents were killed the Peacecraft's had taken Heero in and raised him.  
The main reason why Heero was a such a good detective is because he was trying to find the person that killed his parents and the reason why he wasn't killed with them after all he had heard the thief as well but still his life had been spared and Heero wanted, no needed to know why.  
"Heero, Trowa. We're glad you are both here. Heero you are the best detective round here and Trowa you are the best in the North. We need you help."  
Heero bowed, his clothes light and easy making the movement fluid and graceful.  
"Master Peacecraft. We are at your service."  
Trieze smiled at Heero and nodded once and Heero raised himself.  
"Thank you Heero. On our journey home we came across the inn on the outside of town and need you to do us a job."  
Heero nodded, as did Trowa.  
"The golden wand was taken."  
Heero's mouth fell open. The golden wand was the only magical thing in the Sanq Kingdom. It could only be used by the true heir to the Sanq Kingdom and was to be given to Relena on her and Heero's wedding day.  
"We believe it was by the Dark Thief. We need you to find him for us!"  
  
  
  
Okay. This is set in another world were yaoi and yuri are welcomed with open arms. People wear a mixture of clothes, people like Heero wear posh clothes made of silk, were poor people wear cotton and wool. Thieving is not allowed in the Sanq Kingdom. The Golden wand (Stupid name. If you can think of another tell me onegai) is a way to prove that the heir to the true one, basically if the king had an relationship out side marriage and a boy when he had a baby girl in marriage then the boy would be the true heir, stuff like that. The golden wand also has the power to raise an army ect ect ect. Please review and tell me what you think!  
  



End file.
